Perfect
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Mi primer fic de Naruto, la protagonista: Hyuuga Hinata, si quieren saber más, entran y lean.


Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic de Naruto, después de un tiempo, y leyendo unas de las letras de canciones que tengo, mientras oía algo de música me dio la idea de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, en especial por que apenas ando entrando al mundo de Naruto Uzumaki, es por así decirlo, ver un poco de la vida de Hinata Hyuuga y su relación con su padre.

Esta inspirado tanto en la relación de Hinata y Hiashi, como ya he mencionado, y una canción de Simple Plan que me gusta mucho: Perfect, de ahí el nombre del Fic, espero y les guste el resultado.

Disclaimer: El "Naruto-universe" le pertenece a Masami Kishimoto, yo hago este fic sin fines de lucro y para entretener al público.

CAPITULO ÚNICO: PERFECT.

El día era tranquilo, ni una sola nube se veía en el cielo, el equipo de Kurenai-Sensei no tenía ninguna misión por el momento, por lo que habían decidido ir a entrenar a las afueras de la aldea, en su zona habitual de entrenamiento. Kurenai estaba muy satisfecha de la pequeña Hinata, en especial por la determinación y la fortaleza que había demostrado desde los exámenes chunin; la Jonin pensaba que gran parte del mejoramiento de su pequeña discípula era en parte gracias a Naruto, porque en definitiva, no creía que la chica tuviera mucho que agradecerle al rudo de su padre.

Sabía que él, Hiashi Hyuuga, nada más quería que su hija fuera una de las mejores Ninjas, una Kunoichi de Elite, pero no por que lo considerara lo mejor para ella, si no por que lo consideraba lo mejor para su clan. Lo recordaba en especial por como fue que la chica acabo al cuidado de ella; pero tenía que convertirla en una gran kunoichi, para que el inflexible de su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella. Sabía que uno de los más grandes deseos de Hinata era demostrarle a su padre que podría estar orgulloso de ella.

La práctica de ese día había dejado exhausta a la heredera Hyuga, podía sentir claramente el dolor de sus palmas al estar practicando su Juken. Pero había hecho una promesa, tanto a ella misma como a Naruto, que seguiría fiel a su propio camino ninja y que le demostraría a su padre que ella era una digna heredera del Souke, la rama principal de su familia, como él esperaba de ella. Prácticamente desde siempre había vivido presionada por su padre para que cuando estuviera en edad y fuera el momento, ella tomara su lugar como la cabeza de la familia, pero su padre siempre acababa por desaprobar todo lo que ella hiciera, claro que solo lo hacía cuando ella estaba inmersa en alguna otra actividad que su padre no considerara digna de una ninja de tan alto linaje.

Sin importar si a ella le gustaba mucho lo que estuviera haciendo, era obvio que su padre lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo, tiempo que podría aprovechar para ser una digna hija, siempre comparándola con su hermana Hanabi, era como si Hinata no hubiese crecido de acuerdo a los planes que su padre tenía para ella. Ella no sabía si era o no su culpa el no ser tal y como su padre deseaba que ella fuese, ¿sería ella la del problema?

Ella siempre se había esforzado durante sus entrenamientos, una parte era por Naruto, si, pero básicamente era para hacer sentir orgulloso al terco de su padre, uno de sus propósitos como kunoichi de Konoha era hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso de ella, aunque tal vez nunca fuera lo suficientemente buena para él, y eso le dolía a ella. Pero sabía que después de todo, ella se encontraba bien, desde que había oído a Naruto apoyándola en los exámenes chunin, se había empezado a sentir un poco más fuerte de lo que jamás se había llegado a sentir, ella lo apreciaba muchísimo, era como verse a si misma, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que se creía capaz de ser; aunque se esforzara para parecerse un poco más a Naruto, trabajando incansablemente para hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, para sentir su aprobación como futura heredera del Souke, sentía que jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para su padre, y tal vez nunca cambiaría eso, pero seguiría fiel a su propio camino ninja, para poder seguir adelante como la Hyuuga que es.

Algo dentro de la propia Hinata le decía que todo pudo ser distinto entre ella y su padre, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, no importaba nada, a pesar de todos esos años esforzandose en seguir su _nindo._ Sentía que nadie podría regresar el tiempo para cambiarlo. Pero realmente le gustaría poder hacerlo, hacer algo distinto para que su padre la considerara una Hyuuga digna de ser su hija.

Sabía como esperaba su padre que ella fuera, pero realmente lo sentía en su corazón, sentía no ser perfecta a los ojos de su padre, que este siempre la considerara algo como un ser inferior, lamentaba no ser tan perfecta como lo es su hermana menor o como su primo Neji. Los ve y definitivamente cree ser muy diferente a ellos, orgullosos portadores del Byakugan. Piensa que tal vez si hubiese nacido en alguna otra familia ninja no se sentiría tan presionada a alcanzar la perfección, perfección que tal vez nunca podría tener, al menos no a los ojos de su propio padre.

Porque Kurenai y algunos otros ninjas le han dicho que ha cambiado, que ha mejorado muchísimo desde su graduación en la academia ninja, que poco a poco, se ha estado convirtiendo en una gran kunoichi, pero eso no basta para hacer que su padre se sienta orgulloso de ella. Es como si, a los ojos de su padre, sus errores crecieran con la fuerza de un río incontenible.

Hinata recuerda como solía ser todo antes, cuando todavía era muy pequeña. A su mente vienen sus primeros recuerdos, de poco antes de que su madre, una gran kunoichi, le dijera que pronto tendrían otro bebe, que Hanabi pronto llegaría a sus vidas, la pequeña niña consideraba a su padre como un gran héroe, _su héroe_. Al parecer, si hubiera escogido la pequeña niña al próximo gran Hokage, hubiera escogido a su propio padre sin dudarlo ni un momento, para ella, él era el indicado.

Recordaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, él hablándole de las responsabilidades de las que ella tendría que encargarse cuando se convirtiera en la cabeza del Souke, entrenándola en las artes del Juken y el Byakugan. Al parecer desde que la madre de Hinata le había dicho a su esposo que su primer hijo… o más bien dicho iba a nacer su primera hija, la cabeza del Souke empezó ha hacer muchos planes para el futuro.

Pero después del nacimiento de Hanabi, y que ambas hijas empezaran a entrenar juntas, el padre de ambas se dio cuenta de que su primogénita había sido fácilmente vencida por la menor como si nada, lo hizo pensar que Hinata era débil, fue cuando su primogénita se fue a vivir con Kurenai, que en esas fechas aun era una Chunnin. Era como si el tiempo que habían pasado antes no le importara al hombre, y eso hacía que el pecho le doliera a Hinata, y le doliera mucho, como si su corazón amenazara con destrozarse.

Obviamente Hinata, sin importar cuanto le doliera lo que había pasado, estaba decidida a demostrarle a su padre que podría estar orgulloso de ella. Cuando se entero de los exámenes chunnin por Kurenai-sensei, pensó que si lograba pasarlos, en su primer año de haber egresado de la academia, bueno, cuando todavía no se cumplía el año, su padre se sentiría orgulloso de ella. Obviamente cuando este se entero de la decisión de Kurenai de que Hinata los presentara (y esta estaba decidida a tomarlos), se mostró muy extrañado, ya que no consideraba aun lo suficientemente preparada a su hija para tomarlos.

Hinata creyó en ese momento que su padre si se preocupaba por ella, dado que la pequeña conversación entre su maestra y su padre no la oyó, negándose a creer en otra posibilidad, Hiashi la consideraba todavía muy débil para esos exámenes. En la primera oportunidad que tuvieron para hablar, el mismo se lo dijo, e incluso llego a pensar que después de esos exámenes quien acabaría heredando el Souke sería Hanabi. Incluso hizo ese comentario enfrente de su hija mayor, la lastimo como la propia Kurenai había pensado que ocurriría. A parte de le ayudaba a reafirmar que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él, ella no soportaría otra pelea así, no otra más, era como si nada estuviera bien.

La chica se sentía muy dolida. Sabía que sin importar sus esfuerzos, no llegaría a ser lo suficientemente buena para su padre, que nunca sería perfecta para él, era como si todo se hubiera perdido entre ellos dos, como si el lazo que alguna vez los unió cuando era ella era una niña pequeña se hubiera desboronado a sus pies hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que ella debería de parecerse más a su hermana menor y a su primo Neji, que debería ser más inteligente, más astuta, más intuitiva, más fuerte, más ágil, más rápida, más perfecta, y sentía mucho el no serlo, realmente lamentaba el no ser perfecta, pero aun así… aun así tendría que seguir siendo fiel tanto a ella como a su propio camino ninja, eso y sus amigos era lo único que le quedaba para ser fuerte.

Su camino ninja, sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei habían sido lo que la habían salvado de caer en un vació eterno. Debía de cogerse fuertemente de ellos, ya que éstos serían su tabla de salvamento, o definitivamente se hundiría.

Sabía que nada ni nadie podía cambiar lo que en el pasado le había dicho su padre, aunque este llegase a cambiar de idea sobre ella, le habían dicho muchas cosas dolorosas, y al parecer nada haría que otra vez las cosas fueran como antes, como cuando era pequeña, cuando las cosas estaban bien. Le era muy difícil, en especial cuando supo que su padre jamás había ido a visitarla al hospital después de que su propio primo casi la asesinara durante los exámenes chunin.

Solo sabía que había tenido una discusión con él, no porque le importara mucho su hija. Él sabía perfectamente bien que su hija podría morir durante esos exámenes; la razón de la discusión fue por que Neji es el futuro heredero del Bouke, la familia secundaria. solo inició la discusión con su sobrino porque tenía que recordarle que un Bouke no puede asesinar a un Souke, por que es su deber protegerlo. Como si fuera a recordarle que su lugar era el de la obediencia y no revelarse ante la familia principal.

Era como si Hiashi le estuviera dando la espalda a su propia hija por el orgullo de su propia familia, pero no parecía molesto que ella estuviera a punto de morir, para ella era muy difícil hablar con su propio padre, es como si él no entendiera lo que ella sentía. Normalmente sentía una barrera entre ella y su propio padre. Agradecía que su madre no viviera para ver eso, ya que a su madre también la lastimaría la forma de ser de su padre, ya que la mujer era una persona de corazón muy noble, probablemente se parece mucho a ella.

El tiempo cura todo, pero hay heridas que son tan profundas que parece difícil que sanen, que tardan más tiempo que otras, las heridas físicas pueden sanar más rápido que las heridas de su solitario corazón. Siempre fue una chica tímida y reservada, vigilando desde lejos el entrenamiento y el crecimiento de Naruto, bueno, cada vez que podía, por que había veces que por las misiones de ambos que eso le era imposible. Hinata varias veces pensaba que si no era por él y por Kurenai-sensei, nada tendría sentido para ella.

Pero lo que había pasado con su padre realmente la había dejado muy lastimada, realmente le dolía el saber que su padre no la quería como ella lo quiere a él, ya que sin importar nada, ella seguía queriendo a su padre. Después de todo lo que pudo pasar, la sangre del hombre corre por sus propias venas, y sus ojos dan fe de ello, pero aun así parecía que nunca sería la hija perfecta que su padre esperaba que fuese, al parecer Hiashi Hyuuga no la consideraba una Hyuuga completa. Aun así, estaba a determinada a luchar por demostrarle su error a su padre al considerarla una causa perdida, a pesar de no superar a su primo o a su hermana, le demostraría que a su manera, ella también puede ser una gran Kunoichi.

Después de todo, ella lo lamentaba y mucho, pero nunca sería perfecta, _no podía ser perfecta_. Sabía que todo lo que hiciera, ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, y que nada volverá a ser como antes entre ellos dos. Era caso perdido el intentar reparar los daños. Es mejor empezar de cero que reconstruir ruinas.

Poco antes de ese día de entrenamiento le había dicho a su padre algo, que al parecer, si llego a pasar más allá de los tímpanos de este y le hiciera eco en su propio cerebro: "_Otou-sama… lo siento, pero no puedo ser perfecta_", por que al parecer su padre se estaba quejando otra vez de su debilidad, y no sabía que tan consciente era Hinata a su voluntad de que fuera la mejor Kunoichi de su generación. En especial por que al parecer había notado que empezaba ha hacer amistad con Uzumaki, el clásico payaso de la clase durante la academia ninja, obviamente no lo consideraba alguien digno para estar a menos de cien metros de ningún Hyuuga, aunque este le hubiese ganado a Neji durante los exámenes chunnin. Pero sin importar lo que su padre pensará de ella, Hinata decidió que lo mejor para ella era seguir siendo fiel a su propio camino ninja y no retractarse de cualquier cosa que ella podría decir, tal y como hacía Naruto… aquél a quien ella ama.


End file.
